Emmett and Rosalie
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: He thought his life was over when the bear loomed over him. Not in a thousand years had he expected a golden haired angel to rescue him.


As the bear was about to finish me off, my life flashed before my eyes. I had done nothing memorable, nothing worth putting me in heaven.

I wished that I had put more into my life, done something that I could use to tell Peter at the pearly gates that I was a good mortal. At least helped an old woman across the street, or something.

But no, the last few months I did nothing but stay in my little cabin and hunt nature's beauty.

The bear lurched over me, ready to stop playing and deliver the final blow. I braced myself for death and awaited the pain.

To my surprise it didn't come. I looked up through my bloodied eyes to see a goddess sticking her teeth into the bear. She looked like she was… drinking it?

I knew this was it. I was dreaming about a beautiful girl eating a bear. I groaned and let my head hit the ground.

I felt the ground beneath me leave. I knew my soul would be departing for wherever I may go; Heaven or Hell.

There was wind rushing into my face. I felt the blood dry around my eyes, not allowing me to open them. I could feel my body faintly. I felt like someone was carrying me.

I passed out at that moment. I couldn't take the pain from the bear's marks. I heard the most angelic voice murmur to me before I was gone.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

I felt stinging all over me. Slits on my neck, wrists, ankles and anywhere else that wasn't covered with wounds.

I knew I was in Hell. I hadn't done anything but cause trouble in my human life, and this was punishment.

I opened my eyes to see my new residence. To my dismay, I must have seen God.

He was standing over me, his face strained. He had blonde hair and gold eyes and extremely pale skin. I'd never see anything like him before. He was extremely attractive, too. I would have to slap myself later for that thought.

I took my attention away from him to see the others in the room. There was a caramel colored hair woman with the same gold eyes and pale skin; she had a very motherly look to her. There was a bronze haired boy to her side; he too had gold eyes and pale skin.

I couldn't keep my attention on them long; my eyes immediately went to the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. If the man above me was god, then she must be an angel.

Her blonde hair was matted and long, making her look even more like a supermodel. She had pale skin, but her gold eyes were worried. Why would an angel be in such distress?

She seemed to notice me staring because she caught my eye and smiled tentatively.

She walked over to my side and kneeled down. Up close she was even more gorgeous. I could see her every feature. Her perfect jaw line, he light eyelashes, he adorable nose.

"Everything will be okay. I'll take care of you." she murmured.

"Rosalie, the change will take place in a few moments. Let him rest."

I assumed that was God's voice. She shook her head vigorously, and didn't leave me.

Rosalie. I smiled at her as a fire engulfed me and I felt eternal pain devoured my body.

At least I got to meet an angel before I was sent to Hell.

The days were agonizingly long. Every now and then when I opened my eyes I would see my angel- Rosalie. She would smile sadly before I went back to the darkness.

I could feel pain wearing off. I didn't know why, if this was Hell I was supposed to be in pain forever. I thought for a moment; if the pain was over, would that mean I wouldn't be able to see Rosalie anymore?

I snapped my eyes open in shock when the pain was gone. I didn't feel tired or worn-out. There was an itching in my throat, but I could deal with it at the moment.

I looked around immediately. I need to find my Angel.

I spotted her within a second. My eyes made her look even more beautiful then before.

"Rosalie." I whispered.

Her eyes went wide and she smiled in real happiness. Her luscious lips curving up and her gold eyes twinkling.

"You're up."

I looked over to see God. He, too, looked different then he had before.

"Welcome to the family!" The caramel colored hair woman chirped.

"This is my family," God announced. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme Platt Cullen." he introduced the caramel lady. "This is my son, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." the bronze haired boy.

He nodded in greeting. I had a feeling I would get along with him.

"And my daughter, Rosalie Lillian Hale." he introduced my angel.

I smiled at her and she looked like she would blush.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett McCarthy." I introduced myself.

My voice surprised me, it was so smooth. The others moved lithely from the room, leaving only Rosalie and myself.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett." she said.

I smiled at her. Somehow, I knew, I would spend the rest of eternity with my angel, Rosalie.


End file.
